1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a portable apparatus and a method for providing haptic feedback to an input unit, and more particularly, to a portable apparatus and a method for providing haptic and/or auditory feedback from an input unit through a touch interaction generated between the input unit and a portable apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
The number of services and functions provided by portable apparatuses is continually increasing. Various applications that are executable in portable apparatuses are being developed to increase the usability of the portable apparatuses and to satisfy various demands of users.
Accordingly, one or more applications may be stored in portable apparatuses, such as, for example, smart phones, mobile phones, notebook Personal Computers (PCs), and tablet PCs, which can be carried by users and include touch screens. Shortcut icons for executing the stored applications are displayed on the touch screens of the portable apparatuses. Thus, a user can select (for example, by a touch) any one of the shortcut icons displayed on the touch screen to execute a desired application in a portable apparatus. Various types of objects such as, for example, widgets, pictures, videos, or documents, as well as shortcut icons are displayed on the touch screen of the portable apparatus.
The portable apparatus provides a touch input method using an input unit, such as, for example, a finger of the user, a stylus or an electronic pen, to select the displayed objects. Further, the touch input unit includes a non-contact input method such as hovering.
When a touch input by a user occurs on a touch screen, vibrations are generated through vibration elements in the portable apparatus so that a user is provided with a feeling as if a button is physically pressed.